The Painful Experience
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Kaien was assigned to oversee the city of Hiroshima. Apparently there is a terrible incident. My first fic in English. Please Review


My first Fic in English

Actually this is my Fic who converted to English

Thank you to my Nee-chan change this Fic to English

Please Review Senpai ^_^

Sorry if there is a wrong sentence and very weird

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

The Painful Experience © Kurosaki Mitsuki

Warning: Kaien POV, OOC, Typos

* * *

August 6, 1945, Japan, Hiroshima.

Today I was assigned to the real world in Japan, specifically in the city of Hiroshima to oversee the city.

Actually Kuchiki (Rukia) also had wanted to play along to help me. But I declined because this is just easy task.

I saw everything around me. This place is very beautiful. Many people is passing by and tumbledown very green.

Everyone passed me as if I was not there. Well ... Indeed they could not see me. I am a spirit. Hahaha ...

I also decided to shop around first because there had been no signs that Hollow will appear.

It's about 1 hour I get around. Now I'm sitting by the river where the water is very clear. I took a little water by using both hands and then I poured it into my mouth. Very fresh taste.

Suddenly I heard there is a set of children who were running. Looks like they were playing chase. I smiled at them. They seem very happy.

Incidentally there is no work, I followed them.

They ran into a fairly large school. There are many children who had the same age with them and also were playing.

I stood, leaning back under a shady tree. Very comfortable.

Suddenly the sound of the rather noisy. Not. Not the voice of children who are playing it. Her voice came from heaven.

I lifted my head up to see what it was sound.

There is a body in flight. It has a 2-which seems wing.

What is it? Is it possible that a plane? The thing I've ever heard from one of Shinigami who had previously visited the real world?

Things that seemed the plane was dropping an object that does not know what it is.

Around me seemed to have some people who are well aware of it. They also looked up toward it, like me.

Somehow I feel a bad feeling.

With lightning speed, I immediately use Shunpo to go away from that place.

I don't know which way I'm going, All I'm thinking now is that I should stay away from that place.

Approximately a few dozen seconds-No to 1 minute since I watched it, suddenly there was a huge explosion. The explosion destroyed all the buildings, plants, and everything was in reach.

Luckily I've been away from that place. If not, maybe I've crumbled into dust.

Hey, do not think that the Shinigami can not die. Shinigami can die. Indeed we can survive more than human. But if we get injuries could have been big enough we die and become particles that make up the Soul Society.

I looked as the explosion originated. Appears smoke very much.

I swallowed hard. It's so scary. With a very uneasy feeling, I go back to that place again.

Arriving at the place, my eyes widened.

All buildings were destroyed. Not a single building was intact. Plants were also destroyed. Razed to the ground. Here and there still remains a fire.

Many human bodies lying on the ground. Probably hundreds or even thousands.

It felt like a shadow scenery around me hell.

Go to where the laughter of children who happily just now? Where crops are very shady about? Where are all the buildings with sturdy stand earlier? Where?

I purposely did not hear a sound. I quickly headed to the origin of the voice.

There is a child who was 6 years old seems still managed to live. But his entire body was charred. In fact it seems the boy did not have skin anymore.

"Help... me... Otou-san... Okaa-san..." groaned the boy while trying to reach out.

As I walked towards him to help him, suddenly the boy's hand dropped. He also had no voice anymore.

The kid's... dead?

My body fell to the ground with my knee still support me.

I hit the ground with a vengeance. No matter if my hands would bleed or not.

Why? Why did this have happened? Damn!

I hit the ground many times. I could feel my hands seemed to be bleeding. Sore. My hands are bloody painful. But the pain can not beat the pain in my heart.

I stood up slowly.

Once again I Shunpo without purpose.

When I'm in Shunpo, I see there are many people who were gathered.

Curious what they do, I stopped Shunpo into a set of people.

Apparently they gathered at a river that is the only place that might be most happy around here.

Everyone's situation is not much different from kids who I saw earlier. Their skin is black because it burns. There was a scratched and bloody. There is also the skin is gone. Some even have a nose on his face was no longer.

There are some people who plunge themselves into the stream. -Possible to get water. Then several other people also happen to throw themselves and others so that there are some who drowned.

I was only able to stare them sad. Nothing I can do.

Several minutes passed. Suddenly the rain fell. But rain is different from the usual rain. The rain this time is black.

All the people open their mouths to drink the rain water. Maybe for them it is full of blessings rain.

Wait ... it is black rain water. Once again my eyes grew wide. This rain water is black because of radioactive dust from what had exploded earlier. This means that water should not be drunk! Because it can cause poisoning.

"Hey! Do not drink that!" I shouted again and again to remind them. Unfortunately because I'm a spirit, they can not hear me.

There's nothing I can do again? Khh ... It turned out that even though I served as chair of the 2nd Division Fukutaichou at 13, I'm totally useless ...

I clenched my hands with a vengeance. My hand was already bleeding now more and more blood out again.

Soon the rain had subsided.

I continue to stand by that position has not changed.

No matter how many hours I've been quiet with this position. I kept thinking what can I do to help them.

Lunch was changed the night. Night change in the morning.

I still continue to stand. I did not care that I'm hungry or not. Thirsty or not. Tired or not.

There were many people around me who are in more pain. They are also hungry. They are also thirsty. They are also tired. Their condition is very severe. There's no way I can break my own fun while they are in pain.

I look around. It increases people who are not moving. Looks like they were dead.

I really wanted to use Kidou to treat them. Unfortunately the person very much. My Kidou will not be enough to treat them.

Moments later came the sound again. This time it's not only the voice of people. There is a voice that sounds like ... the engine!

Quickly I turned my face toward the sound. Some other people who are still alive and apparently well aware that voice come turned toward the sound, too.

There are lots of cars-a car because I knew it was never told by the other Shinigami who are heading here.

Some people who were in the car that fell while carrying some equipment that I do not know what it is equipment.

They carried the wounded man and led him into a place that was built with very simple.

They treat all the wounded man. Meanwhile, all the bodies are separated by the living. I do not know to what they are doing it.

Now I can breathe a little relieved. Minimal now not as bad as earlier. Already there is someone to help them.

Hell butterfly came. I listened to the message delivered Fire butterfly then nodded.

I was ordered to return to Soul Society.

I pulled my Zanpaktou which depends on my waist then thrust it into the empty air and play them. Appeared a door in front of me and hell of a butterfly. I then entered the door was followed by the butterfly hell is that behind me.

Little by little door was shut. Before the door closes completely, I looked once more toward them.

"May you be fine," I muttered quietly. After I said that sentence, the door was closed completely.

As I've just got to the Division 13, Kuchiki immediately greeted me.

"Okaeri, Kaien-dono," Kuchiki said politely.

"Tadaima," I replied, smiling.

"How is it the real world? Exciting?" Kuchiki said.

"Well... It's..." I replied with a forced smile, 'It is very painful.'

Soon Miyako came to greet me.

I stared at the sky while praying silently. I hope the incident will never happen again.


End file.
